RioGascar
by RioGascar
Summary: It has been only a month since Blu and Jewels last Adventure. Little do they know that they are in for another adventure along with some other friends on the otherside of the world. They will both embark on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. chap 1 Wake up call

**RioGascar**

**Chapter 1: Wakeup call**

**A/N I do not own rio or madagscar in any way they belong to there respected owners**

It was a quiet peaceful morning in Rio. There were no birds singing or dancing to the beat of samba. This made both Blu and Jewel curious as to has happened on such a fine and beautiful sunny day with Carnival only a few days away.

"Jewel I'm going over to Linda and Tulios to find what has happened to all the birds." Jewel sighed heavily "okay just be careful and hurry back before the sun lowers the jungle is no place to be in after dark." Blu Then spread his wings and flew off to Linda's new sanctuary. As he was flying he looked all over the forest and saw not a single bird or creature in sight. When he finally arrived he used his beak to knock on the window but instead of getting the usually friendly greeting the window opened and he was forcefully grabbed and pulled into the room when on the ground he saw a white feather and heard HIM say with his evil tone "why hello cerulean bird so nice of you to drop in."

Before Blu could respond his neck was grabbed and squeezed until Blu was no longer conscious and was forcefully thrown into a cage before he passed out he could see Linda and Tulio tied up with Linda crying along with Nico, Pedro, Eve, Rafael, and a few other birds locked up in a cage but when he looked to his left his heart nearly skipped a beat. He saw Jewel with a few cuts and minor lacerations and a bit of blood over the cages cold metal floor. "JEWEL" was the last thing he said as he passed out from lack of oxygen.

… 15 hours ago on the other side of the world.

**A/N so if you have any tips fell happy to submit them to me. I'm new to this site but i am not discouraged of getting flamed. Next Chapter will be up when i figure out how add new chapters so until then heres a preview of the next chapter **Alex had just woken up from a well nedded nap after partying all night across the savanha with his friends. When suddenly he heard gun shots.


	2. chap 2 Fire on the Savannah

**Chapter 2: Fire on the Savannah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owners. Any characters I make belong to me.**

Alex had just woken up from a well needed nap after a long night of partying on the Savannah when heard a gunshot.

He quickly rushed out his cave like home and immediately saw Marty running at him with worry on his face.

"Alex your okay" Marty sighed deeply

"Quick the Savannahs on fire and poachers are using this as a good time to go hunting." "They are not using guns though so there's one good thing" he smiled a bit. "I think they're using dart guns like when we were in New York."

Alex suddenly flashed back to the darts getting fired at him and also the old lady who kicked him right in the unmentionables. Alex thought to himself if he has worked up immunity to those pesky darts.

"They already got your family, Melmin, and Gloria. Marty said with a look of worry on his face they didn't get the penguins or the monkeys but that's only a matter of ti. Marty did not get to finish his sentence. Marty eyes were going into a dizzy spinning like motion.

He started spinning around and landed in Alex arms. Then Marty started babbling Gibberish.

"Who can take a sunrise sprinkle it with dew the candy man oh the candy man can". Marty said with his eyes looking like he was staring off into space.

Alex stopped listening to his friends nonsense and looked around for the attacker when he saw him.

He was about to fire when he heard a slight snap he closed his eyes expecting the worse when he heard some familiar voices but not four voices. He heard only three. "Good job private"

"Thanks skipper" Private said with enthusiasm in his tone

"Kwolski I want a head count" Skipper said demandingly

"Well Skipper the lion family is unaccounted for the hippo is missing as well as the giraffe and ringtail is also missing but the zebra and lion are still accounted for and Ricko seems to be missing". The last person missing he said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Make that the Zebra is in crazy land Kwolski but his friend seems to be okay" Skipper said in his usual tone.

"Kwolski options" he demanded

"Well skipper without Ricko we don't have our vast amount of items all we have is wits and a stick of bubblegum and that hula doll I mean your fiancé". He said with a sarcastic tone

Don't Give me excuses give me results" he yelled and raised his flipper and

**SLAP **

"Skipper why did slap private instead of slapping me" he questioned trying to hold back the laughter

"Old habits sorry private" he apologized half heartedly

"It's okay Skipper I'm use to it by now" said private as he was rubbing his bright red check

"So what is the plan Kwolski" he asked

"Kwolski do you hear me" he said as he raised his flipper

"I Like rubber duckys and soap" Kwolski said rather stupidly

"Private was that you"? Skipper asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I like Ponies and think they should be nice and be big hits at toy stores" private said slowly

"Have you both gone Awo

"I like to yell at people and slap any low rank people for no reason what so ever" he said very truthfully.

Alex Had just witnessed the events that are occurring and said to himself "even the Happy Slapppers start saying nonsense" due to a dart sticking out their body.

He thought what chance do I have.

"I gotta get out of here" Alex said quickly

Alex took off but as he was running he ran headfirst into a Jeep that had just suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Alex then got up and examined his hand and saw an all too familiar looking flower like dart and he felt like he was going into a nice peaceful dream like status.

Before he completely lost all felling in his body heard an evil cackling laughter and somebody say something that he couldn't quite fully make out

"Somebody's been a bad little kitty cat" was the last thing he heard after that he was in crazy land.

"Who can take sunrise? (Who can take a sunrise?) Sprinkle it with dew. (Sprinkle it with dew. The Candy Man. Oh the Candy Man can.

Then all Alex saw were stars. No not stars. All he saw were Fish.

**A/N so if you have any suggestions fire away. Also Candy Man Belongs to Sammy Davis Jr.**


	3. Chapter 3 Falling with style

RioGascar

**Chapter 3: **_falling with style_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Rio or Madagascar. They belong to their respected owners. I do however own any characters or places I create rightfully belong to me. Also when characters are talking they will now have this text style **__Italic. __Under lines__ will be used when using things like intercoms._

_Spix _a strange voice said.

_Spix _the strange voice said again.

Suddenly Blu was slapped right in the face and was woken up instantly. _I'm awake Linda I'm awake already. _Blu had screamed suddenly realizing where he was and kept his beak shut and his cheeks were bright red. (Due to embarrassment and the slap on his face) He looked around him and saw he was in cage which seemed to be shoved around a bunch of other cages and crates. He saw next to him were three boxes. One said Lion the other said Zebra and the final one was a boxed marked Penguins amount 3. The penguin's box seemed to be pried open with a crowbar.

Now he decided to look in his own cage next to him were three penguins one was carrying a calculator. The other seemed to be carrying a notepad with on the back a name tag saying hello I'm Private.

_Who is this Linda my feathered compodra? _the one in the middle said. _Oh_ _Linda is Previous owner _Blu said shyly _By the way what are your guys names and where are we? _Said Blu with a confused face._ Assuming your males_ Blu thought.

_Well this little one to the right of me is our newest member private. I'm skipper the leader of this group and this to the right of me is Kwolski the smartest one in our group and the organizer of all our planes. Kwolski how bout you tell our feather friend where we are? Skipper _said with a light tone in his voice.

_Well Skipper we appear to be in Bowing 17 used to transport and our animal nappers are three men and a bird that was in the front seat. _

_By the way Spix you never told us your name. We told you ours so tell us yours and maybe we could help each other out. _Skipper said demandly.

_Well my name is Blu and have you seen another Spix Macaw around here her name is Jewel she's my…mate. _Blu said with his cheeks turning bright red after he finished saying the word **mate**. Just then Skipper was about to open his mouth to say something.

_Alex is that you_ an unknown voice said.

_Marty is that you talk to me where are we?_ The other more energetic voice said.

_We're in crate. I think we are in plane I hear engines_. The voice called Marty said.

_Hold on my New Yorker friends we'll get you out of those crates._ Skipper said while spinning a crowbar in his hand. (Or flippers) Skipper then sticks the crowbar into the crowbar into the Lion crate but before he could Pry it open Blu opened up his beak and said.

_Um could we open the ya know the Zebra crate and not the dangerous Lion crate which could skin us easily._ Blu said with a chuckle as he tried to grab the crowbar from Skippers flipper.

_Hey I'm not like those other lions_ said Alex in crate which he was clawing at trying to break free.

_You say that but I just know you'll act all innocent until we let you free then we're your next meal. _Blu said real sarcastically

_I'll have you know I eat only fish whoever you are_. Alex said while clawing even more forcefully now using his claw to their full extent.

_Yeah sure so you would only eat little Nemo and not meat you can't fool me I watch Animal Planet _Blu said with more then kicked the crate which then one of the sides fell open Reveling Alex the Lion.

_Heh Heh you know I was only kidding with the whole fish thing _Blu said nervously as he started backing up against the crate.

_Oh no this is it... the end… of my… life I thought me and Jewel would live happily ever after and have kids like all those Disney movies I saw at Linda's _Blu thought as he closed his eyes not wanting see the Lion named Alex teeth gobble him up.

_Whoa whoa there little birdie I'm not goanna hurt you as I said before I only eat fish and I forgive you for the comment _Alex said as he raised an eyebrow at Blu showing his teeth with a smile that of an entrepreneur.

_Oh well at least we have that cleared up. _Blu sighed as he fell back against the crate and slide to the ground.

Alex then looked around him and saw the Happy slappers. _Yo do you penguins know where Martys crate is? Alex_ said_ with both his eyebrows rising _

_No little kitty we do not know no where Zebra strips is why don't you ask Spix I mean Blu over there on the ground. _Skipper said while pointing to Blu who was on the ground holding his feathers around and curling up in a ball

As Alex started approaching Blu very slowly he saw Blu put one of his wings down so he could see what was happening. _Look Blu I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know if you know where my friend Marty is. He's a Zebra and would like to find so I can _before Alex could finish his sentence Blu said

_What so after you find him you can eat him up and then eat all of us I mean uh…. He's over there _Blu then pointed a box marked Zebra. _Thank you Blu by the way my name is Alex the Lion I'm from New York Manhattan zoo. I was there almost all my life and was a… performer of sorts there until we get put and cages. Then we were taken to Madagascar and some other things happened which will take too long to explain. _Alex said as he used his claws to pry open the crate that held Marty inside.

_Well Alex I'm Blu I used to live in Moose Lake Minnesota with my owner Linda until this man named Tulio came to our bookshop and told us I was a very rare bird and would have to go to Rio De Janerjo Brazil to… um… well… mate with a bird named Jewel. _(After saying the word mate Blu cheeks turned bright red) _Well things did not go very well at the start then we get kidnapped by smugglers who chained us together and meet a crazy Cockatoo named Nigel. We then escaped and met a bird named Rafael and his 18 children. Then Rafael tried to help me fly I used to not be able to fly anyway. It failed then we met two other birds Nico and Pedro who took us to a dance club. There me Jewel danced and realized we were met for each other but then all the sudden a bunch of Monkeys came out of nowhere and we escaped then we met a dog named Luiz who helped us get the Chain off then. _Alex then shushed him and said _get down._

Then Blu understood why he could see Nigel coming at them flying slowly

Out of nowhere the penguins jumped at him and started punching and bashing Nigel. Then a fourth penguin entered the fray and hit Nigel with a Wrench which shut the bird up.

_Rico_! All the penguins said in unison. _Where you been Rico?_ Rico then pointed to the front where everyone could see that the pilots were knocked out and all of them had a parachute on their backs.

Blu then took flight and said I've _got to go look for my friend's good luck!_

Alex then stopped him and said _if you see a Hippo and Giraffe tell them we're in the front of plane would you Blu if we find your friends we'll let know where you are. By the way what species are they?_

_Nico is Cannery, Rafael is a Tocan, Jewel like me is a Spix Macaw, and Pedro is a Red crested Cardinal. _Blu then started flying around looking for his friends

Alex then looked at the Penguins and Said _do you know how to fly this thing_?

_Yes _said Skipper

_No _said Kwoski

_Maybe _said Private

_Kaboom _was all Rico shouted while holding a lit stick of dynamite.

_Rico no Kaboom for the last time _skipper then tossed the dynamite out the window which tumbled down and exploded harmlessly 

Alex then looked very confused and said _well um try your best and this time don't crash it._

_Now promises Kitty. _And then promptly shut the Cockpit door and pulled the pilots out there seat and pulled the strings on their chutes and threw them out the emergency exit door then shut it.

_Skipper_

_Yes private_

_Um one of those guys had the guide book on how to fly the plane._

_Kwoski I order you to just wing it and try to fly this plane until it runs out of gas and we crash to our untimely doom._

_Good news Skipper it on auto pilot but we have a medium fuel tank _Kwoski then tapped the fuel bar which then went to low fuel and made a buzzing sound which he then smashed the bar.

Meanwhile…

Alex and Blu were looking for their friends when suddenly

Alex saw a bunch of small cages holding birds and decided to investigate.

_Are any of you named Jewel, Nico, Pedro, or Rafael?_

Jewel then saw a big figure in the shadows and _said yes all of us are over… _she stopped when she saw a big Lion approaching and hid as well every other bird.

_Oh come on not this again_ Alex thought.

_Peoples I'm not going to hurt you how many times do I have to explain this. _After saying this a few birds came out of hiding even Nico and Pedro but not Rafael or jewel.

Jewel then decided against her nature to ask _do you know where my mate Blu Is? I can't find him and I'm hurt and bleeding a bit._

Alex first freed Jewel then focused on the other birds freeing the other birds one by one. After that he worked on the other crates hoping to find his friends Melmin and Gloria.

Meanwhile…..

Blu was able to get Marty to help him looking his friends while they also keep looking for Martys friends. Blu had been knocking on each crate saying _is this Melmin or Gloria?_ for almost fifty crates now was in trance of just saying that one line over and over. While Marty is bashing the crates open on by one with his head who was now getting a slight headache after 2 crates. Blu then knocked on a crate and said _is this Melmin or Gloria?_

_Yes this Melmin the giraffe. _Blu was very surprised by this and yelled to Marty _Hey I found Melmin he's over here!_

Marty then rushed over to Melmins crate and rammed the crate freeing Melmin which only freed his legs and Marty had to pull Melmin out the rest of the crate.

_Melmin buddy good to see you my friend. _As Marty gave Melmin a nuggie.

_Where are Alex and Gloria?_

_Alex is free but I don't know about Gloria. _Suddenly they saw Alex fly through the air holding onto the door of a crate screaming and crashed into a bunch of other crates freeing the animals, but also harming them.

_I… found… Gloria _Alex said weakly before passing out

_Blu __Blu __Blu __where are you? Blu_ Jewel said but then saw Blu next to a lion passed out on some crashed crates a Giraffe and Zebra. She rushed up to Blu hugged and _said I thought I lost you_ as she started to sob. _As did I my little Angel. _As he tried to comfort her.

_Attention this your captain speaking I have only bad news we ran out of fuel and we're crash but the netruel news is there is only one parachute we are taking it so by… _skipper was about to say when suddenly King Julien appeared out of nowhere and said _New decree only royalty gets to use parachutes _Morice tell the pesients what that means.

_Well only Royalty meaning kings and queens can use the parachutes so._

_So nothing bye flightless animals._King Julien then pulled the strap and was whisked away to safety.

_Change of plans there's is no netruel news so um I guess we're all doomed but hey if look out the window you see the beautiful place where will have our bodys crash into the ground and burn. Except the birds because they can fly to safety and mock us as we slowly crash to earth. but hey we can try and land this bucket of bolts but if we can't then take a look out to left or right window and see the beautiful land we will most likely destroy._

Everyone looked out the window and saw

AN: whew finally done Read and review also vote for the place where you want them to crash land ( no main characters will die don't worry) the one with the most votes will be choosen but first a couple of guidelines no places that really populated and second no place where either movie or any of the popular fanfics have taken them so be original and if the location populated but you can come with a good way that keeps them out trouble go right ahead.__


	4. Chapter 4 Rico's Silent Adventure

**RioGascar**

**Chapter 4: Rico's silent adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or Madagascar. They belong to their respected owners. Anything I create belongs to me. This is backstory for the character this one has to do with how the penguins got Africa and how Rico was not captured. Backstory will be of different designs and not much Humor as well as shorter with maybe 7oo words max for certain things also may get dark and twisted so without further rambling here's RioGascar chapter 4: Rico's silent Adventure (at least Rico's silent somewhat) **

"Attention Attention this is captain speaking" the old intercoms sparked to life after Skipper was finished. "We have an emergency the gold has ran out and the monkeys are rebelling". So my squad we need to EVACUTE. The speak and spell said as Rico pulled it up to the intercom microphone. "All troops fall in at the front of the plane for evacuation Kowalski private I need you soldiers up here ASAP". "Rico gather all the parachutes and we'll get off this tub". "Kowalski as an added measure I want you to set this bucket of bolts to the nearest crash course.

Rico had just gathered all the parachutes he could find and was heading up to the cockpit when suddenly the plane split in two. A large piece of metal hit Rico sending him flying and losing all the parachutes as he was falling he could see where Kowalski set the PlaneCopter to crash land straight into a mountain. Rico then saw one the parachutes and reached for it grabbed and pulled. Rico then saw the PlaneCopter getting closer to the mountain and could hear Skipper say one last speech on the intercom.

"Rico I know at least your safe with the parachutes but if we don't live I have this to say". "I'm sorry for pushing you all so far I just wanted to always succeed no matter what the cost and darling let us share this last moments together" as Skipper looked at the hula doll who was just suddenly hit by a piece of gagged metal which tore the doll to splinter of wood.

HULLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Skipper screamed which broke the intercoms. The last thing Rico heard was "Kowalski options" but there was no response. Rico looked and saw the Planecopter is about to impact on the surface of the mountain. Before it impacted Rico said "Good bye guys".

The plane then made contact with the mountain and exploded in a fiery explosion. Rico parachute then landed on the ground. The first thing Rico thought of is to check the plane wreck for survivors.

Rico soon arrived at the crash site and was greeted with flames and burning wreckage but no corpses or blood he sighed with relief at the fact they were still alive. He kept looking around and found Kowalski's Abacus and he also found Private's notebook. He was about to leave when he saw tire skid marks going away from the crash and decided to track them.

Uh Skipper where are we? Private I do not know Kowalski analysis? Skipper pointed his flipper at Kowalski. Skipper I don't have my Abacus no analysis available sorry. No excuses Kowalski ok then escape plans? Negative sir I suggest we hope Rico comes to our rescue sir until then we'll have to wait.

Rico had been following the tracks for what seems like forever he found the source of tracks it was parked near a plane with a crate marked Penguins. Rico slowly snuck and regurgitated a stick of TNT and threw it in the vicinity of the crate after the explosion and dust cleared Rico could see his 3 penguin operatives running out of the box in fighting pose.

Rico was about to regroup with them when suddenly he was lifted into the air and thrown before he passed out he could hear a deep maniacal laugh say Well now we have more flightless birds.

**Well that it tell me what you think. Next one will be how king Julien got on the plane.**


	5. King Julians Flights of Fancy Crashing

**RioGascar**

**Chapter 5: King Julian's Flight of Fancy Crashing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owners. Also I've still not decided on where the plane will be crashing but if you want to voice your comments then go right ahead. So far the best location is Egypt but it's not too late to vote where they'll crash. **

"Your majesty" Morice said to the sleeping "king" Lemur. "What is it Morice can't you see I am trying to get sleep for my beauty" the annoyed king whined.

"But sire your land is under attack by filthy savages and they need you to help defend them". King Julian then stood up and shouted "I shall tell the Lion to defend our land now leave me alone Morice"!

The lazy Lemur then just laid down and started a fake snore hoping Morice would fall for it. "why is he the king if all he does is sit around and brag and do nothing but sleep I should be king but then that would be heresy" Morice thought angrily to himself. "Sire the Lion family has been captured by the savages what do we do now"?

"Oh Morice stop with the worrying the Sky spirits will help us just like they did when the water was all gone and all we had to do was throw Jaws into it and then we had water". "Yeah about that I heard what really happened". "The Lion and Zebra broke a dam that was holding all the water". "It was just a coincidence that when we threw the shark in the lava the water arrived".

King Julian was surprised by Morice's lack of faith in the Sky Spirits and angrily yelled "You dare mock the Sky spirits they will have vengeance upon us Sky Spirits punish him" King Julian yelled pointing at Morice.

Then they heard a noise of a gun being loaded and Morice then started babbling gibberish. "Thank you Sky spirits now can I have a smoothie I could really go for one right about now. Then King Julian felt a painful thing hit his back. "I take that as no then King Julian winced and then passed out.

King Julian then woke up in a crate and looked around him. He saw Morice and… Mort and few other Lemurs he had never seen before. "Morice what are we doing in a box I'm a king and kings do not sleep in boxes they sleep in king sized boxes" the king complained. "Sire I don't think it matters whether we're in a box or a king sized box what matters is how do we get out"?

King Julian went over to the box and said "sky spirits let this box open" and then he stood away expecting something to happen. Then a loud explosion was heard blowing the crates side wall to nothing but bits of wood. "Curses why could the explosion not take out Mort" king Julian thought to himself. He then jumped out of the crate and suddenly heard a loud noise.

"This is your captain speaking". "I have only bad news we ran out of fuel and we're on a crash course, however there is some neutral news there's only one parachute left". As Julian heard this he quickly ran up to the front of the plane and snuck up to the cockpit and grabbed the parachute "We'll be taking it so by"… Skipper was about to say when King Julian appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the microphone and yelled into it "New Decree only Royalty get to use parachutes Morice tell the peasants what that means". He then handed the microphone to Morice.

"Well only Royalty meaning kings and queens can use the parachutes so". King Julian then grabbed the microphone and yelled "so nothing bye flightless animals" King Julian then pulled the cord as he jumped out and grabbed Morice… and Mort grabbed onto him.

Then when he could no longer see the plane King Julian looked around and saw tall mountains with snow on top of them and just below it a large city. "Sire what about the other animals on the plane"? "Oh don't worry Morice the sky Spirits will protect them" King Julian ensured Just then a loud crash was heard followed by an explosion. "Ok the Sky Spirits will protect us then". All of the sudden the chute disconnected and they started falling. Luckily they landed in the water along with…Mort (why won't he leave me alone already King Julian thought angrily. "Ok the Sky Spirits protected our fall so there they protected us" King Julian Yelled. They then heard loud growl behind them. "Oh come on sky Spirits protect us already" King Julian yelled profusely. A piece of the plane then came out of nowhere and crushes the… Mountain Lion. "Where are we King Julian" Mort asked while standing behind King Julian frightened.

**Finally done with this chapter next chapter will be the crash site and we're done with backstory for now and where did the crew crash submit your answer in the review and see if you're correct. Till next time here is a sneak peak at the next chapter which will be up in 3-5 days with at least 5000 words or more.**

Alex was just standing there listening to the captain speech when suddenly he woke up on the ground with snow and blood all around him he got up and looked around him. He was still dizzy from the impact and he saw…his mom and Zuba…Covered in blood. He thought to himself "no not them not them". He was about to run up to them when suddenly a large piece of the plane came crashing down next blocking him from getting to his parents. Alex tried to move the jagged piece of metal but to no avail.

Meanwhile…

Blu was about to fly out of the window with Jewel who had gotten out of the plane when he was now waking up on the cold snowy ground next to a few dead bird bodies. Blu Checked them and none them were any of his friends he sighed with relief when he saw Rafael's body laying over next to the side of the cliff Blu was about to run up to him and pick him up when a part of the plane disconnected and cut the cliff sliding ice down along with… Rafael.

**Yes this story is starting to dark but believe me it will get darker next chapter mostly death of characters and other sad stuff. **


	6. Crash Site Conundruim

RioGascar

Chapter 6: Crash Site Conundrum

**OKAY NOW I KNOW IT's BEEN LITERALY A YEAR SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A kind of a good excuse well my flashdrive holding it got destroyed by a car wheel and I would have to rewrite and I decided not to until I re read it and decided NOO this can not happen SO AFTER A YEAR**

**RIO GASCAR CHAPTER 6**

Alex was just standing there listening to the captain speech when suddenly he woke up on the ground with snow and blood all around him he got up and looked around him. He was still dizzy from the impact and he saw…his mom and Zuba…Covered in blood. He thought to himself "no not them not them". He was about to run up to them when suddenly a large piece of the plane came crashing down next to him blocking him from getting to his parents. Alex tried to move the jagged piece of metal but to no avail.

Meanwhile…

Blu was about to fly out of the window with Jewel who had gotten out of the plane when he was now waking up on the cold snowy ground next to a few dead bird bodies. Blu checked them and none them were any of his friends he sighed with relief. He then started inspecting himself and saw his wings are damaged and piece of jagged metal is logged in one of his wings "well flying is out of the question he thought to himself". then he saw Rafael's body laying over next to the side of the cliff Blu was about to run up to him and pick him up when a part of the plane disconnected and cut the cliff sliding ice down along with… Rafael. Blu went into a dive a reached his hand out to catch Rafael. He grabbed Rafs beak and was trying to get himself up and drag Rafael to a safe place. He then heard a crack he looked back and saw the cliff side he was on was cracking. He hefted Rafs body on his back and dashed to safety he jumped and rolled for the crash site and rolled straight into the plane going through it and crashing on the other side and fell in a pit. Blu then got to his feet and looked around for Rafs body. He found it next to him then lifted him up on his back again and looked around him and saw dead bodies of every species that was on the plane. He put Rafs body to on a seat from the plane and started inspecting the bodys for a sign of life he knew this would take a while.

A short time later….

"This is hopeless I have checked almost thirty body's and only once did i get a heartbeat from a bird". As he was about to try and stop the bleeding he noticed the body was not breathing. Blu cursed himself for his lack of skill to save the bird. He was about to quit when he saw Nico and Pedro lying on the soft snowy ground next to each other with Nico bloody and Pedro bleeding. Blu quickly rushed up to Pedro and checked his pulse he got one but a very faint and weak pulse. Blu quickly looked around him and saw a large blanket next to a… lion. (Oh come on) Blu thought and was about to not risk but then thought. (If you get it you may be able to save Pedro's life now stop being afraid and man up or bird up Blu). Blu ran up to the lion and grabbed the Blanket but then checked the lion and he was dead he sigh with some relief but then thought (how dare I he's dead and I'm sighing over it I must be more considerate that may have been Alex for all I know). He didn't have time to feel bad he rushed back to Pedro and ripped off the cloth of the blanket and tied it around the wound and stopped the bleeding. (Reading all those medical books back in Moose Lake were useful no matter what those geese thought). He then inspected Nico and checked his pulse it was strong and beating normally he must just be unconscious he sighed knowing both his friend are safe he then went back to where he left Rafs body and noticed he was not there anymore and all that was left was a small blood trail leading out of the crash site he was about to run off and try to track them when he saw Nico wake up and started screaming he ran over to try and comfort him when Nico screamed "Its Pedro man he's got no beat he … isn't …dead is he Blu"? Blu stopped him and said "no he may have gone into cardiac arrest he should be fine I stopped the bleeding so if he wakes up tell him not to move okay Nico I have to go find more survivors". "Ok Blu good luck try to find Rafael and the others". Blu then ran off in the path of the blood trail.

Meanwhile…

Alex had just finally got the large piece of metal out of the way and rushed over to his parents and went to help them anyway he could. He started by check on what he could see his dad had a bad cut on his arm bleeding heavily. He then checked his mom and as far as he could tell she was fine. He then started trying to help his father by putting pressure on the wound but the bleeding wouldn't stop so he tried calling for help screaming as loud as possible "HELP". After a while he saw a small blue bird running near him he said "Alex what help do you need" "are you hurt in anyway"? "No Blu it's my parents my dad is bleeding and I can't stop the bleeding can you help me"? "Okay Alex I want you to look around for any cloth like items I can use". Alex then ran off looking for Blu's request while Blu checked the pulse of his father he had one but a weak one. Then he checked the bleeding it was pretty bad laceration that would need to be sewed up. He yelled hoping Alex could him "I also need anything I can use to make a sewing needle". Alex then returned with a blanket like thing and a sewing needle. "How'd you find a sewing needle Alex"? "I found it next to my Foofee". "What's a Foofee"? "Um never mind it's just a blanket". "Okay… I need you to rip it in half and give me the sewing needle". Alex thought to himself (me rip my Foofee in half but it's to save dad). Alex then ripped the blanket in half and gave Blu the sewing needle. Blu carefully placed the blanket in the wound and began sewing the wound shut. After while Blu stopped sewing and told Alex "if he wakes up tell not to do anything like running or jumping for at least 2 days okay now let me check your mother". He checked on her pulse and he received none he checked her ghost white face and body temperature and it was only cold no warmness he didn't want to tell Alex the bad news but said to him "I'm sorry Alex she didn't make it". Alex couldn't believe what Blu just said to him. He then went into some crazy predator mode and started losing his vision when he woke up he had one of Blu's feather in his hand. He thought to himself (no no no no I didn't kill him did I)?

Moments ago…

Blu had just finished saying that he failed Alex when he looked at him and his claws retract out of his hand and his eyes turn bright yellow he then roared and dashed at Blu. Blu ducked and Alex grabbed him and started chocking him. He then opened up his mouth and Blu could tell if he doesn't something fast he'll Alex's meal. As a last ditch effort he bit his hand and barely escaped and ran under pile of the plane wreck and crawled to the other side of the wreck and fell straight onto a Zebra who as soon as Blu landed on him he woke up and screamed.

AHHHHH GET THIS THING OFF ME! "whoa there Marty was it calm down I'm didn't mean to hurt you are you feeling hurt in any way do you need medical help or anything or anything for that matter"? "Yeah I could go for a Martina and some chips and dip". "haha no serious you need anything painkillers, makeshift bandages"? "Nah I'm fine little blue fella". "Okay then I'm going to leave and try to help some other birds out".

As he left he heard a EARTHSHATTERING SCREAM AND LOOKED AND SAW AN AVALANCHE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! "MARTY TAKE COVER WE ARE IN FOR A SNOW STORM" he said as he dove under some plane wreckage and got comfortable as possible as the avalanche engulfed the the entire wreck.

**WELL IT'S FINALLY DONE BUT REST ASSURED I WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS TO THE END AND I MAY HAVE TO CHANGE THINGS UP THANKS TO MADAGASCAR 3 .**


End file.
